OHMIGAWD!
by Kylie is Firebolt
Summary: Alexandra Malfoy lived in Forks, Washington because the Dark lord was after her. What will happen when she goes back to Hogwarts and sees the Cullens their? Who will she fall for? Will she take Edward back? Read to find out. Updates on Wednesdays. Alex/ Blaise Malfoys on the light side.
1. Explaining me

1. I can't believe he did that.

I can't believe that he did that. You are probably wondering who I am, who "he" is, and what "he did." "He" is Edward fucking Cullen, and he left me in the middle of the fucking forest.. **(A/N There will be a lot of Edward bashing.)**

And finally I am Alexandra Luna Draygan Malfoy. I am 5 foot 10. I look like this muggle singer that I love called Nicki Minaj except with pale skin, blonde almost white hair, and stormy gray-blue eyes. Did I mention I am a witch? I also have black highlights to represent that I am related to the Black's and 3 green streaks to show that I am a 3rd year Slytherin. I am also 13 not 18 like the Cullen's thought. I am a metamorphmagus and a snake animagus. I have a HUGE crush on Blaize Zambini. I am not a only child, I have a twin brother by 6 hours named Draco Lucius Malfoy and a 2 year old brother named Scorpius Draco Malfoy, plus my mom is 6 months pregnant with a little girl she named Kenya Serenity Logan Malfoy. My brothers are the complete same as me except they are boys and they have more blue eyes than me.

**A/N Okay who can guess what is going to happen next. Anybody got any songs that I can put in here.**


	2. Going home to England

2. DADDY!

I ran back to the muggles house and up to my temporary room.

"Pack." I said while waving my wand.

"Daddy, can you come get me. Love ya, Alexandra." I wrote on a piece of parchment. I sent it with my owl Sparkles. She was a rare owl. In the sun she sparkles and the only dark purple one ever. You see I'm Daddy's little girl. He said not even Kenya would never take that spot. Just like Draco and Scorp are mama's boys.

"Dear Alex, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Be ready." I read. I started squealing. I changed into a purple flowy shirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a cropped jean jacket, my converse, and my silver cloak. I put on black eyeliner, white eye shadow, and watermelon lip gloss.** (A/N: I love watermelon lip gloss.)**

"Alex?" I heard dads voice float up the stairs. I ran down the stairs and saw Daddy standing in the living room.

"DADDY!" I screamed and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey baby girl. How have you been?" He whispered.

"Don't send me away again please!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Never Alex. Besides there are 2 people outside waiting to see you." I walked outside and saw...Draco and Scorpy were standing in the yard. I jumped off the steps and tackled Drake to the ground.

"Monkey pile!" Scorpius shouted and jumped on top of me.

"Ooof. Jeez, Scorp what have you been eating?" I asked.

"Strawberries." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Good to know." I replied. Dad came out on the porch and started laughing. Draco and I were on top of each other with me on top **(Not that way ppl.) **and Scorpius was sitting on my back, with his bony butt digging into my back, while eating a lollipop.

"Okay I think Draco is suffocating." Dad said, still chuckling, while picking up Scorp.

"Nice to see you too Draygan" .Draco said while hugging me.

Can we leave now?" Scorpy asked. Dad nodded to Draco to go get my trunk. When he came out Daddy places a plastic plate on the ground. I took Scorpius from dad and started tickling him in my arms. He giggled. While I was doing that I said to Dad: "Wait we still obliviate everyone." While Dad did that Draco was laughing at me because I was making silly faces at Scorpius trying to get him happy because we were taking a portal and he hates them. 10 minutes later we left for England

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENGLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENGLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

"It's the same. Draygan said. Mom entered the room.

"Draygan is that really you?" Mom asked and she nodded. Mom hugged her and someone came through the floo. I turned around and saw...

_**A/N: Who do you think Draco saw? Blaize? Pansy? Crabbe or Goyle? Okay you must of noticed she got called a bunch of things. She goes by Alex,Ally, Luna, Lulu, Dray, Draygan, and by Hufflepuffs Malfoy.**_

**~Lyric Clark**


End file.
